


Life In Pieces

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: How would things be different for Harry if his parents visited him every Halloween?





	Life In Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HalloweenHarmonyComp2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HalloweenHarmonyComp2019) collection. 

> This piece was written for Harmony & Co’s Halloween Competition, Double Double Toil and Trouble. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Thank you to my Beta's for their work on this piece. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> How would things be different for Harry if his parents visited him every Halloween? You can start early in his life or in his first year with the Durselys and skip to first year. Or just skip straight to first year with an explanation later.

Halloween. The day the Potters died, and their son was taken from them and placed in the last place on earth, they wanted him to be. 

James and Lily could only watch on in horror as the Dursleys mistreated their son. Lily had begged, pleaded, and shouted to anyone she could think of to help her, to save her son, but there was nothing she could do. Until… 

“You have a connection to your son, both of you,” Ignotus Peverell said, taking Lily’s hand in his own. “Halloween is the key.” 

“Are you saying…” 

“Yes, Lily, I am saying that on Halloween, you and James can push through to the other side and spend time with your son. You can guide him, love him, hold him, and protect him the best you can, but for that night only.” 

“How, Grandfather?” James asked while Lily gripped his hand tightly. 

“I will be your anchor James. I will push you through and hold the gate open, so you are not lost to time. I must warn you, it is dangerous --- many have tried and been lost. No one knows what happens to them, but some say that is how dementors are made.” 

“James, I…” 

“I know Lily, me too.” 

“Then prepare, the first Halloween since your death is close and you must be ready. But remember, you will not be able to watch him so closely once you start visiting.” 

**Halloween 1982**

Harry was in his cupboard, his stomach ached from the emptiness of it, but he had learned very quickly that asking for things or crying would not end well for him. He lay down, curling in on himself as he tried to get warm. The rain falling onto the roof was rather soothing, and he tried to use the sound to distract from his discomfort. 

He jumped slightly when the door was open and prayed that Uncle Vernon wasn’t at the other end of the door. His Uncle could be quite vicious, and even at two, Harry knew, somehow, deep inside, that his Uncle was bad. 

“Harry, sweetheart,” he heard and sat up so quickly his head spun. He knew that voice, it sang to him in his dreams; it told him he was loved. 

“Mummy?” 

“Yes baby, come here to Mummy,” Lily said, holding out her hand for her son. 

“Mummy,” Harry sobbed as he threw himself into his mother’s arms and cried. 

“Hey, sweet boy,” James said as he moved to help his wife stand with his son in her arms. He wrapped his arms around both of them when she was finally standing and kissed his son’s head. 

“Dada,” Harry cried out as he reached out to touch his father’s face, holding his little hand to his father's cheek. 

“We need to leave,” Lily said, holding her son tightly, “we don’t have a lot of time.” 

“Right, right,” James said, his heart filled with love and breaking every minute he was with his son --- knowing he had to leave. “Jinxy,” he called out, never losing contact with his wife and son. 

“Master James, Mistress Lily, oh little Master Harry, what is happening?” Jinxy questioned as she popped into lace. 

“We will explain later, but for now we need to leave. Are there any Potter Properties secured?” James asked. 

“Only Gryffindor Castle is secure, until…” Jinxy was cut off by James.

“Right, until Harry is five and claims the Heir ring, and he has to do that in order to claim the Lordship at eleven; otherwise he can’t claim it till he is seventeen.” 

“But James, Gryffindor Castle, he would be sharing a building with Dumbledore,” Lily fretted, “and we can only come once a year.” 

“Yes, but no-one can access the family area of Gryffindor Castle unless Harry lets them. The Castle itself will take care of him, it’s our only choice, that or we leave him here.” 

“Never,” Lily said, holding her son tightly. 

“Jinxy, we need the portkey to take us directly to the Castle.”

“Jinxy get.” 

**** 

“Have you ever been here before?” Lily asked as they looked around the family room. 

“No, I was going to open it up for us to use when we were going to go into hiding, but I don’t know what happened.” 

“I think we both know what happened, James, but for now let’s get our handsome boy a nice warm bath and some food.” 

“Jinxy, can you get Harry some clean clothes and have food prepared for him? Once that’s done, can you get his room ready?” 

“Yes, Master James,” Jinxy said, smiling at her Master. 

“Mummy?” Harry questioned, looking up at her.

“It’s okay sweetheart, Mummy and Daddy are going to get you a bath and something to eat.” 

“Ok Mummy,” Harry said, snuggling into the warmth of his mother. “Luv oo Mummy.” 

“I love you too, sweetheart, so very much.” 

“What are we going to do?” Lily asked as she watched her son playing on the floor with the toys Jinxy had gotten for him. He was clean and fresh, and his stomach was full. 

“What we can,” James said, holding his wife from behind as the stood watching their son. 

“We need to go to Gringotts, but I just can’t leave him, James. Our time is so little with him, so precious,” Lily said, smiling sadly at her husband.

“I know, I can’t even think of going there either,” James paused, thinking furiously. Harry needed to be protected, but the thought of leaving him a second before they had too. “Jinxy.” 

“Master James needs his Jinxy?”

“I’m going to write a letter, and I want you to take it to Gringotts.” 

“Yes, Master James.” 

Lily got down on the floor to play with her boy, while James wrote his letter and then joined them. They had so little time and much to explain, but how do you explain to a two-year-old that you could only see them once a year?

**Halloween 1985**

Little Harry had been excited since he woke up. Jinxy was having a hard time, as per usual, settling him down on this day. Halloween was always the same; he was a ball of energy just waiting for his parents to show up. 

He hardly remembered his year with the Dursley’s and was grateful for it, though he was sure that magic helped with that. He loved the castle and the elves, ghosts and portraits that helped him learn and kept him company. He especially loved Fawkes, his Grandpa Godric’s Phoenix. 

But he lived for the one day a year he would see his parents again. 

Today was extra special though. Today Harry was going to Gringotts. His parents had told him last Halloween to prepare. And with the help of his portrait teachers, he had done just that. He would be getting his Heir ring today. 

“Mummy and Daddy are coming earlier this year, right Jinxy?” Harry asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. 

“Yes Master Harry, they be telling you this already, last year. On special occasions yous great great grandfather Ignotus Peverell be finding a way to make their stay longer.” 

“I wish they could do it all the time,” Harry said, frowning slightly. 

“Me too Master Harry, me too,” Jinxy said, running her hand up and down Harry’s back. 

“Harry?” His mother’s voice called, and Harry jumped out of his seat and ran to what they had labelled ‘the arrival room.’ 

“Mummy, Daddy,” Harry yelled as he ran into his mother's arms. He smiled at his father when his mum settled him on her hip and reached out to hug him too. 

He loved this the most, being held by his parents as they kissed and hugged him and told him how much he was loved and missed. 

“Don’t you look handsome,” Lily said as she placed him on his feet and straightened out his robes. 

“Jinxy said I have to look like a proper Heir,” Harry answered, standing straight like his Grandpa Godric taught him. 

“And she did a wonderful job,” James said, smiling at his son. 

“Do we get to go to Gringotts today?” Harry asked. “You said we would go today, I’m five now,” Harry babbled causing his mother and father to laugh in delight at his enthusiasm. 

“Yes, baby, we are going today. Is Fawkes ready to take us?” James asked, ruffling his son’s hair. 

“Daddy,” Harry whined, trying to hide his smile. “Fawkes,” he called out while trying to straighten his hair, with the help of his mummy. 

Fawkes flamed in and made a series of clicking and chirping sounds that caused Harry to laugh. Lily and James looked on with fondness and slight amazement. It was still hard to believe that Harry could understand the Phoenix. 

“I can’t help it, Fawkes, you know it’s daddy’s fault,” Harry said while patting his head and frowning at the bird. 

“Hair?” Lily asked, trying to hide her amusement at her son’s frustration. 

“Yup, Fawkes said he could nest in it, he always says that though,” Harry answered and then pouted. 

“You ready Fawkes?” James asked, laughing at the side-eye the bird was giving his hair and Harry’s. 

“Yup,” Harry answered for the Phoenix, “just hold my hand,” he added, grabbing his parents hands as Fawkes flew to his shoulder, and then flamed them out. 

They arrived in Slipknot's office, as per the agreement they had made for this day, and smiled at the look on the Goblin’s face. 

“Evening Slipknot,” James said, bowing slightly while maintaining eye contact. 

“Lord Potter, I know your letters said, but to see, I…” Slipknot frowned and pulled himself together. “How may Gringotts help one of it’s oldest customers today?” 

“Harry needs his Heir ring, and then we need to do a complete audit of all our accounts, and I would like Harry to take an Inheritance test, just for the records of Gringotts and the Ministry. Though please make sure a copy of it goes to the ICW. I have a sneaking suspicion that the Ministry would not follow through with sending a copy themselves.” 

“After that,” Lily added, “I would like our Last Will, and Testament released, not only to the Ministry but to the ICW and the papers, all the papers, internationally and locally.” 

“May I asked why?” Slipknot asked. 

“Because the Ministry has already buried it and it needs to be public so that no one can dispute it. That way, Harry, if he is found, can never be returned to the Dursleys.” 

“Where is Sirius Black?” James asked as Slipknot prepared Harry for his tests. 

“He was sent to Azkaban for betraying you to the Dark Lord,” Slipknot answered. 

“HE WHAT?” James yelled, furious. 

“He was the secret keeper, was he not?” Slipknot asked, frowning. If not, there was something seriously strange going on here. 

“No, Peter Pettigrew was,” James whispered, heartbroken for his friend and for the betrayal of another. 

“We will fix this James, once the Will is released, it will be known worldwide, and we can add a letter stating the Sirius is Harry’s blood bound Godfather.” 

“We won’t be here to make sure it happens or to lead Sirius to Harry or help Sirius in any way. He was a brother to me, Lily. The thought of him suffering,” James shook his head in sorrow for his best friend and brother in magic.

“Uncle Sirius is coming home?” Harry asked, hopefully. “Can he stay with me forever, or can he only stay on Halloween?” 

“I don’t know Harry, but we will figure it out, okay, I promise,” James answered kneeling down and placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders. 

“Okay Daddy,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around James’ neck and hugging him tightly. 

“Let’s get your test done,” Slipknot said, taking Harry by the hand and lead him to the table to get started as his parents watched over him. 

“We were so focused on Harry, I completely forgot about Sirius, even after wondering where he was. The moment I saw Harry, everything else just seemed irrelevant. How can I ever explain?” James asked his wife quietly while Harry had his blood taken for the test. 

“It’s Sirius, he will understand, you know he would do anything for Harry,” Lily said, trying to comfort her husband. 

“Well let’s see here, Heir Potter,” Slipknot said as he held up the parchment, “all seems to be in order here. He is Heir Potter as we know, which encompasses the Gryffindor title, and controlling interest in Hogwarts since it’s his castle, as per the Gryffindor Trust. Sirius Black also made Harry his Heir, so we will have to sort that out. Now, this is strange…” Slipknot said, trailing off. 

“What is it?” James asked. 

“He is a Prewett, which I know is not in your bloodline, which means…” 

“Lily?” 

“It would explain the red hair that nobody in my family has,” Lily said, shocked beyond belief. 

“Let’s do a detailed bloodline for your mother shall we Heir Potter?” Slipknot asked as he held out his hand for the small boy. 

“Okay,” Harry said and took hold of Slipknot’s hand and allowed his blood to be taken. 

“Okay, here we go,” Slipknot said after a few tense minutes. “Here we go, Lily Potter nee Evans. 

Father: Ignatius Prewett

Mother: Selena Malfoy.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Lily said gobsmacked.

“I think we know why the blood feud between the Malfoy’s and the Prewett’s started up again after being settled a few years beforehand. Probably why it spread to the Weasley’s as well, thanks to Molly marrying into the family, taking the feud with her.” James didn’t know whether to laugh or cry as he answered Lily. 

“It seems you are a pureblood as is your son,” Slipknot said. “Shall we release this information?” 

“The fact that I am a pureblood, yes, that can only help Harry. Who I’m related to, no. Let's keep that one for Harry to use later in life,” Lily said frowning. 

“Well Ignatius Prewett was the Lord, and when he died, no-one was able to claim the title, and we could never understand why. I guess now we know. Harry is the Heir of Prewett. Let’s hope he meets a nice witch and has plenty of children, for his titles,” Slipknot added with a goblin chuckle. 

“Let’s get his Heir rings on, then we can organise everything else,” Slipknot added. “It will be nice to put the Prewett vaults back into circulation. Ignatius locked them down when he died, and only the Heir can reopen them. Once Harry goes public, we can get that old hag Muriel off our backs. She’s been after the Prewitt fortune for a while now.” 

By the time the Potter’s flamed back into Gryffindor Castle, thanks to Air Fawkes, they were exhausted, hungry, and just wanted to spend time with each other, as a family. 

Meanwhile, in the Headmaster’s office, a confused Albus Dumbledore could only watch as many of the Potter artefacts he had ‘borrowed’ vanished from view. Frowning, he sat back and rubbed his hand through his beard. It was always something on Halloween, starting in 1982. 

First, Harry Potter went missing from his relatives, and they had no idea what had happened. He had just vanished. Dumbledore had no idea how it had happened, but after seeing the memories of how the boy was treated, could only guess it was some kind of accidental magic or family magic to save the Heir.

The next Halloween, Fawkes disappeared, and would not answer any calls from Dumbeldore. It had caused quite a stir when he was no longer able to hide the fact that the Phoenix was no longer in his office. 

The following Halloween, he had nothing but bad luck for the whole day. No matter what it was, it went wrong.

And now, he sat watching as things went missing from his office. He tugged open the drawer to his desk urgently and watched in horror as the invisibility cloak he had ‘borrowed’ from James disappeared.

He didn’t think it could get any worse until his lemon drops also vanished.

**Halloween 1988**

“Hurry up Padfoot, Mum and Dad are going to be here any minute,” Harry yelled as he bounced up and down on the spot. 

“I’m coming Pup,” Sirius said laughing as he entered the room where Harry was waiting. “Geez, anyone would think we were expecting someone important.”

“Nice greeting Padfoot,” James said as he appeared in the room, with Lily. 

Harry ran for his mother, while Sirius moved quickly to James pulling him into a tight embrace. “It’s so good to see you again, old man,” James said, squeezing his brother in magic tightly.

“You to Jamie, you too,” Sirius answered, trying to hold back his tears. At least it was getting easier each year to see James.

He still remembered the first year, after he had been released from Azkaban and brought to Harry. He had recovered nicely, thanks to Fawkes and the elves and his mind healer. But the first time he had seen James and Lily, he was not ashamed to admit he cried like a baby. The second time wasn’t much better.

“So what’s been going on? Dumbledore still harassing you?” James asked as he settled down with Sirius.

“Like you don’t know, but yes, he still sends letters to the bank trying to contact me, since he can’t get to me any other way. I still ignore them, and Slipknot is still keeping a list of all the hex’s that are on the letters.”

“We don’t watch all the time you know, it takes time to recover from our trips here,” James huffed, “and when we do, it’s only Harry.”

“Oh speaking of Harry,” Sirius said, smiling, “did you see us at the park a few weeks ago?”

“No, why?”

“Well, Harry decided he wanted to go to a muggle park with Neville, they wanted to compare it to the magical one we went to a few weeks before that.”

“How did he like it? And how did Old Gussy respond?”

“He thought it was mundane and boring, but he liked the little girl he saw playing there.” Sirius laughed at the look on James’s face. “And Gussy did remarkably well; we have been slowly integrating her into the Muggle world for a while now. She loves some of the shops.”

“Really?”James asked and smiled at Sirius’ nod. “That’s my boy.” James stopped for a minute and then looked at Sirius in surprise, “Gussy? Really? Wow, that is weird and good at the same time.”

Sirius nodded and smiled at the Gussy comment but was more interested in passing along the information about Hermione. 

“I spoke to the family of the girl since it turns out she is a little muggleborn and told them about magic and what it means to raise a magical child. They are coming up to the castle next week for a playdate and to see some magic up close.”

“How are you going to get them here?” James asked.

“Slipknot helped Harry create a portkey ring for Hermione, that’s the little girl's name, and the parents are going to be coming here by Air Fawkes. You should have seen their faces when Harry introduced them to his phoenix.”

“Sounds like a lot has been going on since our last visit,” James said, smiling at his wife and son reading together.

“Yeah, it’s been hectic, plus Godric thinks Hermione might be related to Hector Granger, so we are going to take them to Gringotts to see about that next week.”

“What else? I know that look Padfoot,” James asked side-eyeing his friend. 

“Well, Fawkes seems to think there is some kind of bond between Harry and Hermione so the Goblins will be checking for that too.”

“Let’s not tell Lils till we know for sure,” James whispered while keeping an eye on his wife. “What about the soul piece? Do they think he is ready to have it removed yet?”

“They have the ritual prepared for next month. Lily’s magic is keeping it contained, and with the added bonus of the ward stone from Privet Drive now in the necklace he wears, it is even more isolated from his core. They are confident that it will be fine and with that piece they will be able to see if there are any more out there and find them. They believe he made a few considering the small piece in Harry but won't know for sure until they do the ritual.”

“Did the ward stone recovery go well?” James asked. 

“As well as can be expected, it was slightly damaged since Lily and Harry are in no way related to the Dursleys, so it was wasting away. But the Goblins added Harry’s blood to it and used some of mine, thanks to our blood bond and it’s as good as new.”

“I’m glad it wasn’t wasted.”

“It connected with Lily’s magic that Harry holds already, and they think once the soul fragment is removed, the connection will strengthen. Harry is very excited about it.”

James patted Sirius on the back and moved over to Lily and Harry. “So Harry, want to tell your old man about this girl you met in the park?”

**Halloween 1991**

Harry and Sirius were pacing nervously, while Hermione sat on the couch in the family room of Gryffindor Castle playing with her ring. Dumbledore had tried to make them attend the Feast, but Sirius had put the old man in his place yet again. 

“Do you think we can fire him soon?” Harry asked Sirius, causing Hermione to laugh. Harry had been asking that question for as long as she had known him. 

He turned to her at the sound of her laughter and moved to sit next to her. He took her hand in his and marvelled as he always did when they glowed. It was just a quick flash, signalling their bond, but Harry thought it was just as pretty as Hermione herself. 

“What has you pacing Padfoot?” James asked as he stepped into the room with Lily, who moved straight over to her son.

“Dumbledore tried to make Harry and Hermione attend the feast, and I had to make a fuss.”

“Does he even realise you live here yet?” Lily asked from where she had her arm wrapped around her son. 

“Not that I know…” Sirius was cut off by a knock on the door, followed by hurried footsteps. 

“Neville Longbottom, you slow down young man.” Sirius chuckled at the sound of Augusta’s voice.

“But Gran, Uncle James and Aunt Lily,” they heard Neville whine, but sure enough the footfalls slowed.

They heard a long-suffering sigh before the door opened and Neville walked in grinning while Augusta was frowning down at him. Those who knew the woman well could see the amusement in her eyes.

“Neville, sweetheart, how are you?” Lily said as she moved from the couch to hug her godson.

“Fine, Aunt Lily,” Neville said and pulled back slightly. “Look I got into Gryffindor with Harry and Hermione.”

“Well look at that, didn’t I tell you you would,” James said as he moved over to hug the boy himself.

“Yup, and look at my wand, Uncle Sirius made Gran get me a new one all of my own.” He stood up on his tippy toes, so James squatted down to his level, and Neville added in a whisper only a child could think was quiet, “Gran was going to make me use dad’s wand, but Uncle Sirius set her straight.”

James had to quickly hide his laugh behind a cough at the look on Madam Longbottom’s face. “Yes, well,” she said with a sniff, “we can all be wrong sometimes.”

“You weren’t just wrong Gussy, you were being downright stubborn for no reason at all,” Sirius said with a bark of laughter at her affronted look. “You don’t fool me with all that nonsense Gussy, I know you too well now.”

“Indeed,” Augusta said with a slight smile. 

“Oh Jamie, that reminds me,” Sirius said, as he moved over to the cabinet in the room and opened the drawer pulling out a red stone. “Look what the old man was trying to hide in Harry’s castle.”

“Is that what I think it is?” Lily asked as she moved over to take the stone from Sirius’ hand. “Merlin,” she whispered, “Flamel’s stone.”

“Yes, it is…”

“Sirius,” Godric called from his portrait, “you may want to send Hagrid into the Forest. The Centaurs caught that Quirrell man in the forest with a troll trying to get past the wards.”

“Who’s Quirrell?” James asked, frowning.

“He was supposed to be the Defence teacher, but he couldn’t get past the wards. Sirius got Aunt Amy to lend us an Auror for the year.”

“Isn’t there a curse on the Defence position?” Lily asked.

“There was, but before Harry was to start, I had the Goblin’s come in and check through the school. The castle led us to a lot of funky stuff, and a lot of hidden rooms. Needed Harry to get into one of them. The famed Chamber of Secrets. There was a damn Basilisk in there, can you believe that?”

“Mum,” Harry whined as his mother's hug got way too tight, “needtobreathe.”

“Sorry honey,” Lily said as she loosened her grip but didn’t let go.

“Don’t worry, the castle wards stunned the thing, and the Goblins killed it and rendered it down. Paid a fortune for it too, Harry put it into…”

“Sirius!” Harry called, causing his godfather to laugh at Harry’s flush of embarrassment, “Sorry.”

“Put it into what?” James asked as Lily was still too busy holding her son like he was going to die.

“I just..” Harry rolled his eyes as he blushed, “I asked Slipknot to set up a couple of charities. One to help Magical Creatures, like werewolves and the like, called the James Potter Foundation.” Harry paused as his father smiled proudly at him and pulled him into a giant hug. When he was released, he added, “and a scholarship called the Lily Potter Scholarship Fund.”

“Oh, baby, that is so wonderful!” Lily exclaimed as she hugged her boy tightly to her. 

“Have you found Remus yet?” James asked.

“Not yet, no post owl is getting to him, so I have to believe someone put a restriction on him,” Sirius said and frowned.

“Dumbledore,” James said with a growl in his voice.

“More than likely.”

“Tell me how school is going so far, kids?” Lily asked to change the subject.

**Halloween 1994**

“So you finally managed it?” James asked as Lily tried to hug the stuffing out of her fourteen-year-old son, much to his embarrassment. Hermione and Neville were looking on in amusement.

“Yep,” Sirius said smugly. “And guess who the new Headmaster is?” 

“You?” James asked with a smirk.

“Are you joking?” Hermione said, causing James to laugh. Hermione blushed at her outburst, causing James to laugh even harder.

“Tell me what you really think, Hermione,” Sirius said with a fake pout.

“Who's the new Headmaster then?” Lily asked before the situation devolved any further.

“Remus,” Harry said, laughing at the look on his parents' faces when what he said fully settled.

“How did that happen?”

“Well, as you know, the James Potter Foundation found the cure last year, which meant Remus was finally able to inherit from his parents. Did you know they were fairly well off?” Sirius asked James, who nodded yes. 

“Hrmm, well once he got news of the cure, he went to the Goblins, who we had on the lookout for him, and they removed the curses he was under from the Old Goat, then contacted me straight away.” Sirius looked over at Harry who blushed when Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

“And?”

“Well, Harry over here used his considerable charms on the man and quietly talked him into taking over and running the school when we ousted the Headmaster.”

“He guilted me into it,” Remus said as he walked through the door. “Sorry I’m late it took me a while to sneak out of the feast. “James, Lily,” he added as he stared at them. Everyone could see he was just holding his composure as he saw his old friends for the first time. 

James watched as Sirius lead everyone out of the room, so it was just the three of them, and then before his eyes, Remus broke.

“Oh Remy,” Lily said as she pulled him into her arms, “it’s so good to finally see you again.”

“That it is, old man, that it is,” James said as he took over, hugging his friend. 

“They said, and Harry said, and I believed them, but to see,” Remus stuttered out as he held on to James. “I missed you so much,” he added as he squeezed his friend tighter.

After twenty minutes, there was a tentative knock on the door, and Harry’s voice broke through, “can I come back in now?” 

“So,” Lily said as they settled in,” how was Hogsmeade, you hadn’t been before our visit last year, though it should be old hat by now.” Lily frowned at the look on her son’s face, “what happened?”

“We met Severus Snape last year, during a Hogsmeade visit,” Hermione said with a frown. “He tried to kidnap Harry on Dumbledore's orders. He was quite vicious.” 

“That son of a bitch, did he hurt you?” James asked as Lily sat there gobsmacked. 

“He cursed Harry and broke his arm, but before he could do much more Fawkes brought Sirius and things went downhill from there,” Hermione said as she screwed up her nose, causing Harry to smile at her. She looked so adorable when she did that. 

“He blames me for not being able to enter Hogwarts. You remember how we told you Dumbledore had him teaching Potions here and how when I took over the wards and reactivated them, Snape couldn’t get back in?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, I remember because it was when we got Pettigrew. I still feel a little bad for the Weasley’s.”

“You shouldn’t,” Harry said, screwing up his nose. 

“Why not?” Lily asked. 

“Well some of them are okay, but Molly is just plain horrible. She is loud and rude, and Ron and Ginny are just creepy,” Harry said.

“They are just creepy to you,” Neville said, laughing at his best friend. 

“Shut it you, you find them creepy too, and you know it,” Harry said then poked his tongue out at his godbrother. 

“Ronald has been trying since first year to be Harry’s best friend, even though Harry can’t stand him. And Ginerva, well she thinks that Harry is going to marry her. Apparently, her mother told her growing up that she would be the next Lady Potter.” Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. “She hates me,” she added with a satisfied smile.

“Of course she does,” Harry said, “you’re smart, beautiful, and the most amazing girl put on the planet, all the girls are jealous of you,” Harry said, grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing it.

“That’s all you, James,” Lily said, smiling at her husband and turning back to watch Hermione blush under her son’s praise.

“That’s my boy,” James whispered, smiling at the pair.

“Getting back to Snape,” Sirius said, smirking at the young couple as they realised they were in public. 

“What, yes, right,” Hermione said. “Snape was caught, he blamed everything on Dumbledore and Dumbledore was fired, and Snape got to spend six months in Azkaban. I think he is staying at the Hogs Head, but he is not allowed in Hogsmeade when Harry is there.”

“Why don’t you just ban him from Hogsmeade altogether?” Lily asked, causing Harry to blush.

“How can he do that?” Hermione asked, looking between Lily and Harry.

“He owns the Gryffindor Trust,” Lily stated like it was obvious. 

“Yes,” Hermione said, “He owns the castle and gets to take over the school if the Trust if violated.”

“You didn’t say anything?” James asked, smirking at his son. 

“What?” Hermione said, frowning.

“He owns all the land here, Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest and the land Hogsmeade is on,” James said. 

“Really?” Hermione asked, and receiving a nod in response, “then you should totally ban him from all your land and Dumbeldore too,” Hermione finished with a smile.

“You’re not mad about him keeping it from you?” Sirius asked.

“No, why would I be, it’s his, not mine,” Hermione said, looking confused. 

“But you are bonded?” Neville said frowning.

“So, if we were married, it would be a different story, but what Harry owns or doesn’t own is none of my business unless he wants it to be my business.”

“I really like her,” James said, smiling as his comment made the girl blush.

“You should also probably know…” Harry trailed off and frowned, “I’m not exactly happy about this, but because of my mum, I am related to the Malfoys since my Grandmother on my Mum’s side is Selena Malfoy, and my Grandfather is Ignatius Prewett.”

“That would make you the Head of the Prewett family,” Neville said, and then got an evil grin on his face. “Now you can keep that old hadrian Molly Weasley in line.”

“What does the Malfoy thing mean?” Hermione asked, screwing up her nose in disgust as she said the name.

“Selena Malfoy was the last surviving child of the main branch of the Malfoy’s. She and Ignatius fell in love and planned to marry, but the families interfered. Selena fell pregnant and was forced to flee her family. Her cousin Abraxas was very interested in seeing no child born from the mainline so he could take over as Lord.”

“We don’t know for certain what happened, but Selena was murdered, Lily was hidden and Ignatious after becoming Lord, never married and locked down the Lordship and vaults when he died, waiting for Harry. We know from his portrait that he followed the life of Lily carefully, but died before Harry was born.”

“So Harry could take back the Malfoy line?”

“If he wanted to, but it would take a blood ritual to do it, Abraxas was very detailed in his claiming of the line.”

“I don’t want it anyway,” Harry said, shaking his head. 

“But the Malfoy’s don’t know that, and after my little chat with Narcissa, a few weeks ago…” Sirius trailed off waggling his eyebrows at his godson.

“Is that why Draco is being nice all of a sudden?” Harry asked, bursting out, laughing when Sirius nodded. “Wow, I just thought it was because Voldemort was finally really gone.”

“Well that could be part of it also,” Sirius said. “But I think the thought of being poor is more of the motivation,” he added grinning.

**Halloween 1997**

Hermione was quite nervous about this visit. She was once again sitting on the sofa, waiting for her future parents-in-law to come. She twirled the engagement ring on her fingers and smiled as she thought about how he had proposed. 

“Hermione, they’re here,” Harry called. “Mum, Dad.” Harry pulled his parents into a hug. 

“Look at you, my darling boy, all grown up,” Lily said as Harry engulfed her in a hug, towering over her small frame. 

“Damn son, are you taller than me now?” James asked frowning. “It’s only been a year, right?” 

“Right, I had a growth spurt when I went through my magical maturation. It hurt a lot.”

“I would think so, given the size of you,” Lily said as she watched father and son embrace. He was taller than his father.

“Hermione, it’s wonderful to see you. You are looking as beautiful as ever,” Lily said as she hugged her tightly. 

“What’s that?” James asked as he caught sight of Hermione’s finger. “When did this happen?” James asked, smiling widely.

“Oh, Hermione, I am so happy,” Lily said as she scooped up Hermione’s hand and looked at the ring. “It’s so beautiful, almost as beautiful as you.”

“Thank you so much…”

“You have to call us Mum and Dad,” Lily said as James nodded along. “After all, you are family.”

“Okay,” Hermione said, breathing out softly on the kay. “Mum, Dad.”

“Where are Sirius and the rest of the motley crew?” James asked after an impromptu celebration with their soon to be new daughter. 

“They wanted to give us some time alone to give you the news,” Harry said. “But here they come,” Harry added as he heard the hurried footsteps, and Neville's voice.

“They have to be finished by now.”

“Neville Longbottom,” they heard Augusta’s voice, as she scolded her grandson. Some things never change, James thought.

“Come in,” Harry said sarcastically, just as the doors burst open and rolled his eyes at his godbrother. 

“What, I have news too,” Neville said, smacking Harry on the shoulder and pulling his own fiancée behind him. “Aunt Lily, Uncle James, you remember Hannah Abbott, right? Well, we are getting married,” he added after receiving nods from both of them.

“That’s wonderful news,” Lily said as he hugged Hannah while James pulled Neville into a hug.

“So when are the big dates?” Lily asked as they settled down with tea and biscuits. 

“We don’t know the exact date yet,” Harry said, “but it will be on Halloween, so you and dad can be there.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Lily cried as she hugged her boy tightly. She had been so terrified she would miss this part of his life, she really should have known better.

“Well, it’s the perfect time,” Harry said, “ever since I can remember, besides the night you two died, only good things have happened to me on Halloween.”

“We’re getting married on Halloween too,” Neville added, just as excited, “so you can be there for it.”

Harry smiled at his godbrother, as his mum and dad hugged the boy. He had been sharing his parents with Neville for a long time and had grown accustomed to both of them making sure Lily and James were there for celebrations in their lives. Anything that could be scheduled was scheduled for Halloween.

“Not a double wedding though,” Neville added as Harry continued to smile at him. 

“How long did it take Harry to talk you out of that Neville?” Lily asked with a knowing smile at her godson.

“Six months,” Neville muttered and rolled his eyes.

“We may do almost everything together brother, but some things need to be done alone,” Harry said patting Neville on the back.

“I agree,” Hannah and Hermione said at the same time, causing everyone to laugh.

“How are your classes going?” Lily asked as she settled back on the couch. “It’s your last year,” she added, looking at the Head Girl badge on Hermione and the Head Boy on Neville’s lapel. She knew Harry didn’t want it after he turned down Prefect in his fifth year.

“They are going really well,” Hermione answered, smiling. “I got all the classes I needed to help me run the James Potter Foundation. I can’t wait to get stuck into changing the laws around magical creatures.”

“She has already done wonders for the rights of House Elves, and as you know since she found out about the Forbidden Forest being ours,” he smiled at her when she frowned. That place is all sparkly new. The centaurs absolutely love her, since she expanded their range and got rid of all the dark creatures Hagrid had slowly introduced into there.”

“And how are things going with you, Harry?” Lily asked. 

“Really well,” Harry said, smiling. “I decided to expand the Lily Potter Scholarship Fund. It’s now the Lily Potter Scholarship and Advancement Fund. So not only are we giving scholarships, but we are also helping people start their own business’ and helping inventors who need it to get their products produced and circulated. I didn’t know how much I would enjoy it until I started expanding the company.”

“I am so glad,” Lily said. Then turning to Neville, “are you still going to take a Herbology teaching position?”

“Yep, which is a lot easier now, since we have a few teachers for each subject. I am also still running Longbottom Botany Supplies, but since the House Elves do most of the work and Slackjaw keeps the paperwork in check, it only gives me a few hours a week of work.”

“Which you wouldn’t have any other way,” Hannah said with a smile.

“Indeed not,” Neville said, smiling. 

“What’s going on with you, Padfoot?” James asked his smiling friend. 

“Pretty much the same as usual, though Remus got his girlfriend knocked up. I expect a quicky wedding soon,” he added, laughing.

“Is that why they are not here?” Lily asked, smiling. 

“Yup, they are with her parents talking about wedding dates I'm sure,” Sirius said laughing. 

“He’s just lucky Sirius is Lord Black, or Remus wouldn’t be alive right now. Aunty Andromeda was ready to hex his bollocks off,” Harry said, laughing with Sirius.

“You can’t really blame Remus,” Hermione said. “Tonks has been chasing him for a long time and jumped him the moment she caught him. The poor man didn’t stand a chance.”

“And no witch for you yet, Padfoot?” James asked. “Or wizard for that matter.”

“He has lots of witches and wizards,” Harry said, with a little chuckle. “He certainly lives up to his animagus form.”

“He always did,” Lily said, laughing. “He always did.”

**Halloween 2000**

“Harry, Hermione what a beautiful ceremony,” Lily said as she hugged the two of them close to her. 

“It really was, congratulations you two,” James said, stealing his son from his wife, while she continued to hug her new daughter-in-law.

“Remus, Teddy did a wonderful job,” James said as the rest of their group joined them. 

“Look at you,” Lily said as she scooped up Teddy and laughed in delight as he changed his hair and eyes to match her. “What a talented little man you are!” Lily exclaimed, covering his face, is kisses, much to Teddy’s delight. 

“When do you think I will get some grandchildren?” James asked as he slung an arm around his son’s shoulder.

“Well,” Harry said, smiling at his new bride, “that is totally up to Hermione. After all, she has to do all the hard work.”

“It will happen when it happens,” Hermione said, linking her arm through Harry’s and smiling at him. 

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Harry asked as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“Yes, but it’s always nice to hear,” Hermione said with a smile.

“I love you, Mrs Potter.”

“I love you too, Mr Potter,” Hermione replied.

“You hear that love,” James said, suppressing a laugh, “they love us.”

“James,” Lily said with a small smile.

“What?” 

“He will never change,” Sirius said as he slung his arm around James’ shoulder.

“None of you will,” Lily said, rolling her eyes.

“Sirius has too,” Hermione said, laughing at the pout Harry’s godfather was giving her. “He didn’t say anything, and wasn’t going to, but you should all know…”

“Hermione, no,” whined Sirius.

Hermione totally ignored him, “Sirius was voted in as Minister for Magic.”

“And how did that great prank come about?” James asked while Lily tried to get her brain to start working again. 

“It’s Harry’s fault,” Sirius pouted. “He turned me into a proper wizard.”

“Well, that’s not entirely true,” Hermione said, laughing at the look on his face. “He just suggested that you would do a better job than anyone else at protecting the rights of muggle-borns. And help get the reforms we are after pushed through,” Hermione added.

“He drew the line at settling down though,” Harry said with a smile at his godfather. 

“Too right,” Sirius said. “If I have to be stuffy at work, I am going to spend my after-hours playing.”

“I wouldn’t call you stuffy at work, Padfoot, you barely manage to hold your temper half the time.”

“Yes well,” Sirius said, raising his nose in the air with a sniff.

“Hurry, Harry, you and Hermione need to get changed,” Gussy called as she came to get them.

“Right, it’s Neville’s turn,” Harry said, smiling at his mum and dad. 

“I thought that was next year?” Lily asked, with a slight frown.

“Well, Neville and Hannah had a little accident, soooooo…” Harry said, trying not to laugh at the look on his parents' faces. 

“Oh dear Merlin, how did Gussy take that?” James asked Sirius as Harry and Hermione rushed out to get changed. 

“About as well as you can imagine. Now let’s go take our seats, it's time for round two.”

**Halloween 2003**

“Jamie, hurry up, Grandma and Grandpa will be here any minute,” Hermione said as she picked up the baby after she finished dressing her. 

“Hermione,” Lily called as she and James entered the room, “who do you have there?”

“Mum, this is Lily, Lily meet your Grandma,” Hermione said, handing over the baby to her mother in law.

“Pop,” Jamie called as he ran into the room, straight at his grandpa and namesake.

“Hey, little man, how is my favourite boy doing?”

“I thought I was your favourite boy,” Harry said as he walked in. 

“No, you’re my favourite man,” James said, smiling as he swung Jamie onto his hip.

“James, come look,” Lily said, staring down at her granddaughter.

“Oh my, look at her, she is beautiful. Well done you two, well done indeed.”

“We are hoping she gets Harry’s eyes like Jamie did,” Hermione said, watching Lily with her grandma. 

“So what’s been happening, besides the birth of this lovely lady?” James asked, sitting down with Jamie on his lap.

Hermione grimaced.

“Looks like I came just in time,” Sirius said as he walked through the door.

“What happened?” James asked.

“A bad man tried to hurt me,” Jamie said as he cuddled into his grandpa.

“Perhaps we should talk about this after the kids have gone to bed,” Harry said.

“Indeed,” James said as he hugged his grandson. 

“Anything else you can say?” Lily asked.

“Well, the Foundations are going well,” Harry said. “Oh and, Sirius is in a relationship,” he added with a laugh.

“No, it’s only been a year,” James said with a chuckle.

“Shut it Prongs,” Sirius said with a pout.

“He’s quite the strapping young man, a little young, but that’s about what we expect for Sirius. He has more energy than a toddler,” Hermione said, smiling.

“Plus he has the mentality of one too,” Lily added, smirking at a pouting Sirius.

“Who?” James asked.

“Charlie Weasley,” Harry said. “Molly is horrified.”

“It’s about fourteen years between the two right?” James asked, surprised.

“Isn’t he the one that works with dragons?” Lily asked at the same time.

“Yes to both,” Hermione said with a nod.

“Well, at least he will know how to handle Padfoot.” James laughed at the look on Sirius’ face.

“Haha, so terribly funny,” Sirius said, frowning at them, before smirking. “He is a wonderful shag, though.”

“Sirius Orion Black,” Hermione said sternly. “My children are present.”

“You have done it now,” Harry said, trying not to laugh. 

“Ut, oh,” Jamies whispered. “Uncle Paddy is in troubbbblllllllle. Mummy used his full name.”

“Come on Jamie, it’s time for bed, kiss Grandma and Grandpa night night,” Hermione said, picking up Lily while glaring at Sirius. 

When the kids had left the room, James turned to Harry, “so what happened?”

“Severus Snape happened,” Harry answered with a scowl.

“I will kill that son of a bitch,” Lily whispered harshly.

“Too late,” Sirius said, not the least bit sorry.

“We were walking down Diagon Alley, looking for baby stuff, and I got knocked off my feet by a spell in the back,” Harry said. “Hermione screamed as Jamie was picked up by a man in black robes. That’s when he spoke.”

“I am going to make you wish you had never been born, Potter, he said and pointed his wand at my son. I lost control of my magic, and between Hermione and me, Jamie was fine, and Snape was a splatter on the cobblestones.”

“Jamie still has a few nightmares, but the Mind Healer is helping him a lot,” Hermione added as she walked back into the room. 

“Well he’s not on the other side with us,” Lily said.

“That’s good news. I couldn’t think of anything worse than having to put up with that git for eternity,” Harry grumbled.

“Let’s talk of nicer things, our time is almost up,” James said and smiled at his family.

“Lets.”

**Halloween 2164**

“Harry, sweetheart.” Harry could hear his Hermione calling his name. He wondered where it was coming from as his sweet wife had been gone for ten years now. He had to admit it was the hardest ten years of his life and he included the first year he spent with the Dursleys. 

If it hadn’t been for his children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, he wouldn’t have made it through the pain. 

“Harry, sweetheart, come on, it’s time.” There it was again. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her standing before him, looking every inch as beautiful as she ever did. 

“Hermione?” 

“Yes, sweetheart, it’s me,” she answered, and Harry wept at the pure beauty of her. “Oh Harry,” she cooed as she moved over to him and took him into her arms. “I’m here now.”

“I missed you so much,” Harry said, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent.

“I missed you too, Harry. You did so well looking after the family after I was gone, but you can relax now. It’s time to rest.”

“Yes, rest, that sounds nice,” he said, pulling her closer and smiling at the feel of her, the smell of her, everything that was his wife. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Hermione said as she held her husband.

“I have all I will ever need at this moment. I don’t need anything else.”

“Did you hear that Lily, our son, has decided he doesn’t need us anymore.”

“Mum? Dad?” Harry looked up and saw his parents standing there, arm in arm, a smiling Padfoot standing next to them. There was also a strange man that looked a lot like him and his father.

“Harry,” Hermione said as she took his hand and led him over to his family, “this is Ignotus Peverell…”

“You helped Mum and Dad rescue me, and come visit every year,” Harry said, releasing Hermione’s hand and pulling the man into a hug. “Thank you.”

“It’s what family does,” Ignotus said, smiling as he hugged his many times' great-grandson.

“So Grandpa, tell me all about how you help my parents rescue me?”

“Well, it all started on Halloween….”


End file.
